What happens behind the tent
by courtneymarie87
Summary: What would've happened if Toby and Spencer had actually met each other behind a tent in "Monsters in the End"? Disclaimer: I do not own PLL story lines or characters. Though I wish I owned Toby Cavanaugh. I hope they don't mind me using them!


Spencer Hastings found herself pacing back and forth behind one of the large tents at Rosewood's Founders Day Festival. She was thinking about what her mother had said to her that morning, about how unreasonable it was that she was asking her to keep her distance from him…

_"Honey… I'd prefer it if you not have any contact with him until this situation is behind us…"_

_"Why? What does Toby have to do with anything? He's a friend."_

_"You have to be careful who you associate with."_

She really didn't care what her mother or Melissa or anyone else thought of Toby Cavanaugh. Or what that made them think of her. She felt alive when she was with him and that wasn't something that she was going to let go of lightly.

That night they spent at the hotel ended in a culmination of everything that had happened before then. She had likened him to the devil and then the same had been done to her. Choosing to tutor him in French was her way of waving a white flag. It worked a little better then she had expected. They shared a few telling glances, each one pretending to think their's was a secret from the other, all the while knowing what was going on. The stake out. The Scrabble. The "top or bottom?". He had looked so mischievous standing outside by her car, ribbing her about winning a game and then… his lips were on hers. She hadn't expected it, like she said, but she had wanted it.

"Don't hurt yourself..." Spencer looked up to see Toby standing next to her, arms crossed, smirk on his face. She loved that smirk. And the way he raised an eyebrow when he was trying to be subtly sexy about something. Even if he wasn't trying to be. He was.

"How… long have you been standing there?", she asked.

"Long enough," he replied. "I wasn't sure where to meet you, so I wandered behind a few tents until I found the one with the girl who looked like she was in deepest thought. That's Spencer."

She playfully shook her head, taking his hand as they walked over to a bench nearby and sat down.

She smiled. "I'm very glad to see you."

"I'm very glad you asked me to meet you here. We haven't seen much of each other lately… what with…"

"Everything that's going on. I know." She felt the need to finish his sentence for him. She knew he didn't like to talk about that stuff.

His hand was still holding on to hers as it rested on his leg. Her heart began to speed up at the realization that ... It was weird to her that she had such an intense reaction to this, especially seeing as her hand had also been on his toned, bare stomach once upon a time. His stomach...

"Spencer?"

Toby's sweetly, rough voice broke through her trance again. She focused on his face. He looked amused.

"Spencer. You have got to tell me what your mind keeps falling into, it's…"

Before he could finish his sentence, before she knew it, she was on top of him. Sitting on his lap. Facing him. Her hands on either side of his face. Her lips on his mouth. She could tell from his movement that he was surprised, that he hadn't expected it, but that he wanted it. His hands moved to the small of her back, resting on top of her thin jacket and gently pushing her towards him.

This wasn't like the first kiss they had shared. Sweet. Innocent. Tentative. This kiss was urgent and much more sure of itself. As her hands moved from his face to the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. He playfully ran his tongue along her lips before darting it into her mouth and intensifying the kiss even further.

Spencer sighed into him as she realized how grateful she was that Toby was holding on to her. There was no doubt she could have toppled onto the ground from sheer bliss. She would admit, she had spent many a minute… an hour… okay a DAY… wondering if this would happen between them again. Had it been a fluke? Did the night in the hotel lead him to believe he felt romantically for her when he didn't? No. This moment was telling her it was all very real.

He brushed a few long strands of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek. Every time his lips moved on hers she felt the kiss deepen. He couldn't get enough of her and she was experiencing similar feelings. Heat was rising into her with every passing moment and she needed more of him; while on the other hand she couldn't believe that she was straddling Toby Cavanaugh behind a tent at the Founder's Day Festival. She felt a smile begin to spread across her lips which incited an identical reaction from him.

She ran her tongue along his one last time before making the decision to pull away. She wanted to look at his face. She wanted to know if he was having all the same pleasure that she was having. Pulling back, his hand still on her face and hers now resting on his chest, she tilted her head to the side and cracked a telling smile.

His piercing eyes glistened back at her and that smirk she adored suddenly appeared on his face. "Good answer," he said softly.

She leaned into him and gently pressed her lips against his one last time before adjusting her place on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. He stretched his arm around her waist and intertwined her fingers with his. Their hands fit together like the pieces of a puzzle and she felt peaceful knowing that she had met her match.


End file.
